Throwback
by Goldenkizamu
Summary: Instead of manifesting a Sharingan like most Uchiha, 5-year old Sasuke's eyes turn white. Alternate reality, no pairings.
1. Prologue: Opening

_Throwback_

Prologue:

It was a rainy summer day, that strange mix of sunshine and rain that spoke of omens and oddities. I had just returned home from the market to find my older son sitting in the kitchen, intensely examining an empty pickle jar. A slight flicker crossed his face when I put the bags down, but he did not lift his gaze from the jar and it's green-tinted contents. "Itachi?" I ventured, forcing the amusement off my face.

"Mother." he replied in the half-monotone he'd learned from his father. It was a sad thing to hear from an 11 year old, even if he had been promoted to chuunin last year.

"What is the pickle jar under arrest for?"

"Pickle... seeds." the genius tapped the glass firmly, swirling the left-over seeds up from where they had settled. "One of the jounin was talking about pickle seeds today. He said if I brought him pickle seeds he would teach me a secret technique."

I had to exert all the discipline in my body to not laugh at this revelation. Oh, how to inform my little genius of his mistake? "I see. But wouldn't sweet-pickle seeds be better?"

His contemplation of the question was interrupted by the approaching sound of shouting children. The first voice to resolve into coherence was high-pitched and female, the Yamanaka girl, "My turn! I want to try!"

"Why bother? You won't be able to." an unknown boy complained, his voice straining with the need to sound bored.

"Aaah!" the girl yelped.

"See?"

"Throwing rocks is cheating, Ino!" another girl's voice interrupted. I wasn't able to recognise this one either, but Sasuke's reply brought to mind a shy, pink-haired girl.

"Don't worry Sakura, she didn't hit me."

"Almost hit me." the bored boy muttered.

"Don't you wish you had a Kekkai Genkai, Sakura?" Ino asked.

"Uh-huh."

Itachi rose from the table and I dropped the carrots I'd been slicing, we opened the door together. _If Sasuke has awakened his Sharingan already! He would even surpass Itachi!_ I tried to imagine Fugaku's reaction to such a revelation.

Outside, the children stood in a rough circle with Sasuke in the center, each taking turns swinging a jump rope at my son. Though someone had tied a jacket around his head as a blindfold, he had no difficulty dodging and blocking the swinging rope, even when the taller boy tried to hook his leg. I saw Itachi's eyes turn red and let my own Sharingan surface, examining the game with a jounin's eyes. Sasuke was anticipating the rope's movements with ease, and the chakra centers near his eyes were glowing in a familiar manner.

Sasuke and Ino were facing us and the first to notice our presence. "Mom! Brother!" Sasuke ran over to us, "I didn't know you were home. Look! I did it! I can see everything!" he struggled to untie the jacket in his excitement, but soon just yanked it off, beaming up at us with a wide, happy smile.

I'm ashamed that Itachi was the first to recover from the shock. The most I could get out was a startled "Bya-" before Itachi snatched Sasuke up and dragged him into the house.

"What are you doing? Brother!" my little one protested. I turned and rushed to follow, three confused five-year-olds hot on my heals. Many thoughts tumbled through my head, of clans and bloodlines and ill-omens, none taking any shape worth naming before we caught up with the brothers.

"Look!" Itachi had dragged his brother in front of the dojo training mirrors. Reflected in the silvered glass was a single pair of black-flecked red irises, one pair each of green, blue, brown, and my own that had returned to the Uchiha black. But Sasuke's eyes were pure white, without pupil or color, the blank white of another clan. Hyuuga's Byakugan eyes.

----------------------

Ah, it begins. ^^ Completely different alter reality than Paperwork Ninja! Enjoy!


	2. One change

Throwback

Twelve scrolls of lineage and family records were rapidly perused by a mixed team of Uchiha, Hyuuga and two outside experts in genetics and village history. This team was systematically cataloging every documented incidence of Uchiha-Hyuuga intermarriage as far back as the records go. Sasuke's mother hoped feverantly that they would find something, otherwise her own school-girl crush on Hizashi Hyuuga was sure to be drug into things. Mikoto had always been faithful to Fugaku, but there was sure to be gossip, and Hizashi wasn't around to defend himself or her anymore.

Eleven spinning Sharingans took in the scene; the dojo of the head Uchiha's house was teeming with members of two noble houses and sufficient Anbu to keep things peacable. Only five of the Uchiha had their Sharingan activated, the eleventh spun quietly behind the lopsided headband of an perpetually masked Anbu. Hatake Kakashi was sitting next to Itachi, using his long-fingered hands to illustrate the story he was telling to entertain the youngsters gathered around Sasuke.

Ten agitated clan elders (five from each family) argued with each other, hen-pecked the genetic researchers or glowered silently and self-importantly from opposite sides of a tea pot. Hotaru Hyuuga poured another round.

Nine; the number of times Hiashi Hyuuga and Fugaku Uchiha have exchanged value-laden yet inarticulate grunts since they started drinking their own pot of tea about fifteen minutes ago.

Eight under-informed Uchiha lurked in the vicinity of their leader's home, speculating about the cause of the unplanned meeting with such an interesting group. Of them, most assumed it had something to do with Itachi, the controversial genius. They all ate crackers and waited for more information.

Seven nin-dogs lounged around the circle of children, acting as back-rests and cuddle-buddies. Even Itachi was scratching the chin of a small, ugly little pug sitting on his knee and commenting on the others' antics. Sasuke and Ino are engaging one of them in a three-way tug-o-war over a much abused stuffed squirrel.

Six generations between Fugaku and his ancestors' last intermarriage with a Hyuuga. Only four generations on Mikoto's side, as her paternal great, great grandmother had been a Byukugan-less member of the branch house. This is the verdict of the scroll survey, and the the genetics expert is consulting with one of the Anbu about the likely-hood of that combination hatching a throw-back. Aside from, 'small', most of those present aren't that interested.

Five borrowed children insulate Sasuke from the adults with their laughter. Ino Yamanaka, Sakura Haruno, Shikamaru Nara, Hinata and Neji Hyuuga: an odd group for a sleep-over, but none of the elders dared brave the quiet but evident distress on her son's face when any of them strayed beyond his sight. Mikoto spends several moments looking for similarities between Sasuke and Hinata, but aside from hair color and eyes, he doesn't look much like her. The fearful part of her mind is drawn to Neji, and the headband he wears.

Four hours have passed since Sasuke and his friends arrived. The sun sets through the rain still pounding the village, the grey afternoon turning quickly to a twilight gloom. Shisui arrived back from a long mission and burst into the house to kidnap Itachi for a night of celebration. Hyuuga and Uchiha elders unite in glaring at him, then deny such unity with every fiber of their unyielding beings. He quickly joined the circle of children, entertaining them with a rather fanciful mission report.

Three more Anbu arrive, looking for the Hokage, and the kindly old man excuses himself to another room to listen to their report. Upon his return Sandaime picked Sasuke up and stared him in the face from the distance of three inches. Sasuke tried to glare at him, but they both quickly broke into laughter. The Hokage takes over Shisui's role as storyteller, spinning a tale of trees grown in a single moment to last a hundred years.

Two clan heads finished their tea, and the slightly older of the two rose first to face the suddenly silent elders. "Sasuke is my son. He will always be an Uchiha, whatever the color of his eyes." Fugaku said. "Hiashi has agreed to help in his training, but he is not a member of the branch house. He will not receive the mark. And you all will have to live with that."

One announcement that would slowly, inexorably change Konoha forever.

How many times do I switch between past, present, and past-perfect tense in the preceeding chapter-let? I have no idea.


	3. Reactions

Throwback

Part 2: Reactions

* * *

"Well?" the third Hokage settled himself into the most comfortable chair in the room while the Anbu that had been keeping the peace at the Uchiha-Hyuuga meeting made themselves comfortable in the black ops lounge.

"No eye strain." the anonymous figure in the leopard mask said succinctly, referring to the distinct bulging of the veins around the eye that accompanies Byakugan activation.

"What?" the woman in the lizard mask snapped her head around to look at Leopard, "His veins popped out like any of them."

"They did when Fugaku asked him to activate them, yes, and everyone saw it." Leopard said, motioning with one hand to the man in the Hound mask for confirmation. "But before that, when they were still talking, he was keeping on eye on his little friends whenever they left the room. I could see the extra chakra around his eyes; just a little trickle, not enough to trigger the veins."

"I saw it too." Hound confirmed before returning his gaze to his kunai.

"He wasn't startled when Shisui burst in, either." The deer mask added. "Interesting kid all the way around. If he can use his eyes without advertising it..." he waved vaguely in the direction of the woman in a Cat mask, who remained as silent as ever. "He could be very useful. But maybe he just doesn't know how to turn them off properly?"

"That could be." Leopard conceded, "But if he can learn a partial activation without eyestrain, you're right: he would be very useful."

"I'll keep it in mind." the Hokage said, "Anything else?"

"I am surprised at how well the Elders took it. Hardly any shouting despite the break with age old traditions on both sides." the Cat said.

"I'm sure they Hyuuga are planning to make a formal protest at the next council meeting. That's more their way." Leopard said, "And the Uchiha will be trying to find some way to leverage this to their advantage."

"Of course they will, with two blood limits in one family?" Deer said, sprawling on one of the overstuffed couches, his hands tucked neatly behind his head as he stared at the smoke stained ceiling. "Itachi the prodigy, with his Sharingan that manifested early, and now Sasuke the younger son with the Byakugan: Fugaku will gain prestige from this if he plays it right. On the other hand, some factions in the clan will try to use this to discredit him and Mikoto and to push their own agenda. So things could change depending on who wins out."

"We will keep an eye on the situation." the Hokage said firmly, looking in particular at Cat and Leopard as he did so. He pulled out his pipe and lit it, smiling as he inhaled the tobacco smoke. "I have hope that things may change for the better in either case."

"Hmm?" Leopard inquired, his own white eyes watched their leader attentively.

"That boy has a spark. I think young Sasuke will build bridges none of us would expect." the old man smiled.

* * *

_Elsewhere_

"Who does he think he is, to just declare that he is exempt from our traditions?"

"An Upstart with no respect. Fugaku has no say over the disposition of any Byakugan eye; that is our sole domain and privilege. He is a fool to believe that the Hyuuga will allow themselves to be usurped by the Uchiha, especially where our Bloodline is concerned."

"Yes! We will not let our secrets fall into the hands of outsiders. The boy is not of the Main house, so he must be given the mark. Our laws allow no other course."

"He will be, you can rest assured of that."

* * *

_A different Elsewhere, a little later_

"He has a what?!" a single dark eye looked out from behind a smooth porcelain mask, glaring balefully at the wary informant.

"A Byakugan, I'm sorry to say. I came as soon as I could get away." the darkly hooded informant bowed slightly, waiting.

"Fah! If that is true than they are both useless to me. Go: confirm this so-called Byakugan however you can, and if it is true, don't come back until you've scouted out a suitable replacement."

"Yes, sir." the informant bowed again, the faint moonlight glinting off the sword slung on his back as he turned and jumped away into the night.

* * *

Author Notes: *does happy dance* Thank you to everyone who has reviewed. They make my day, every last one of them. Thank you to everyone who takes the time to read and review. Those who just read are also appreciated, though much more anonymously.

To whom it may concern: I will work to improve my grammar. I think I may need to get a beta-reader.

Also: I do not plan on any major pairings for this story at this point. Certain friendships will be developed that vary from cannon, and crushes may appear, but romance will not be a major focus. No sasusaku, no sasuhina: they're five!


	4. Over tea

Throwback  
part 4: Over Tea

* * *

"You two are aware that we are not at war with the Hyuuga, correct?"

A momentary pause. "Yes?" Itachi ventured cautiously, his eyes flicking quickly between his parents, searching for the meaning of his mother's question and not finding it on either face. His mother had just placed the dish she'd been preparing into the refridgerator and joined him and his father at the dining table, pouring herself a cup of tea but not drinking from it immediately.

"What do you mean, dear?" Fugaku asked, casually sipping his tea.

"For the past week you two have taken turns preparing Sasuke as if you're expecting the entire Hyuuga family to attack the moment he steps foot in the compound." Mikoto gave them both the moderate version of her protective glare. "One of you grabs him after school until dinner, then the other or both of you drill him some more after we eat. He's been staying up late to finish his schoolwork because he doesn't want his grades to slip, so on top of double workouts far too advanced for his age, he's not getting enough sleep!"

"Dear, dear, calm down!" Fugaku touched her arm in a placating gesture.

"I'm sure he'll adjust soon." Itachi said, trying to comfort his mother.

"I don't want him to adjust; I want you two to stop pushing him so hard. He doesn't need to learn everything so fast. He's only five years old." Itachi recognized the ANBU approved method she used to keep her voice calm and level even though her eyes were flashing angrily. "Sasuke's not even old enough to enter the ninja academy(1), but you're both throwing genin-level taijutsu forms and control exercises at him as if he was already done." she rounded on her son, her activated Sharingan adding menace to her glare, "Tree-climbing, Itachi? Even you couldn't do that until after you graduated."

"He caught on pretty quickly, since he could really see what I was doing. And I will _always_ catch him." Itachi protested, offended that his mother thought he would be less than completely attentive to the potential dangers.

"And when he wants to practice on his own? Just stop it!"

"He is an Uchiha." Fugaku said, as if that explained everything.

"And getting lessons from the Hyuuga isn't going to change that!" she looked sharply back at Fugaku. "Is that what you're worried about? That they'll steal him?"

"They are obsessive about protecting their bloodline." Fugaku muttered, hiding as best he could behind his tea cup.

"They already have two possible heirs and a third on the way, I doubt that they are so desperate that they'd steal Sasuke." Mikoto countered.

"But-"

"No." Mikoto cut her husband off, a rare but not entirely unknown event in this Uchiha household. "You and Hiashi agreed, and you are both going to abide by that agreement. You're not allowed cold feet."

"I have said nothing about breaking the agreement. I am simply preparing Sasuke for his lessons the best I can. After all, the Hyuuga are schooled in controlling their chakra from a very young age." Fugaku defended his position.

"From the age of four or so." Mikoto confirmed, "A week of frenetic training cannot make up for a year, but I have faith that Sasuke will be more than able to make up for any lost time, _provided he gets enough sleep_." she leaned on the last few words. "There will be no more training sessions after dinner, and no exercises that could break his neck!"

Itachi flinched involuntarily as she directed her last ultimatum in his direction. He was a little hurt that she thought he would do anything to compromise his little brother's future as a ninja, which a major spinal injury would certainly do. But his genius mind came up with the perfect solution, one that would allow Sasuke to continue training while appeasing Mother's protective instincts; Willow Pond had several trees with large branches extending out over the water, which was deep enough to break any fall harmlessly. _And after little brother has mastered tree climbing, we can work on water walking._ he smiled very slightly to himself.

* * *

"...And a stronger grounding in the basics can only improve the development of your technique, which is why you will be training with Uchiha Sasuke starting tomorrow. I expect your best efforts, regardless of the amount of review." Hiashi concluded seriously, watching his daughter's reaction.

"Yes, father." she said, leaning forward slightly in acknowledgment before settling back into her traditional kneeling position. "I will empty my cup." Hinata said, referring to an old parable about a cup of knowledge that must be emptied before anything else could be learned. It taught that the first step to learning was admission of ignorance.

Hiashi gave her slight smile for her perfect reply. Hinata sat before him, kneeling in the traditional manner with her feet beneath her, her hands placed precisely and elegantly in her lap, shoulders back, spine straight, and expression tolerably blank, as if she had expected something of the sort. She looked very like her mother when she was still, graceful as a stalking bird before the strike. It was unfortunate that her grace had yet to show itself during her training, but he hoped this return to the very basic groundwork of the gentle fist would help her find her balance.

"You may go now." he dismissed her.

She bowed herself out with the same precision of movement and a whispered, "Yes father."

The sliding door at the end of the room had barely snapped shut behind Hinata before the panel behind him slid open and Hotaru Hyuuga, Hiashi's wife, entered, carrying a tray loaded with a pot of steaming tea, a bottle of warmed sake, and five delicate cups. "Tea, dear?" she asked perfunctorily as she sat at his right, setting the tray down with a gentle click.

"Yes please." Hiashi allowed himself a real smile as he reached for the sake bottle. They split the pouring between them with practiced ease; Hotaru checked the tea before filling the larger two cups, while her husband poured the sake, placing the extra cup to his left, where Hizashi would once have sat. "Absent friends." he raised his sake cup in the traditional salute.

Hotaru clicked her cup against his before drinking deeply. "Hinata did well." she said after a moment.

"Her self-control is excellent, thanks to your training."

"And your example." she reminded him gently.

The Hyuuga family head inclined his head in acknowledgment. He had noticed Hinata's gaze during their last formal dinner with the council, and the polite way she had answered various queries directed at her by self-important elders. "She will lead the Hyuuga by wisdom more than strength," he said, "when the time comes."

"Yes." They sat for a little while, each in their own thoughts, sipping the tea without need to fill the silence. Hotaru spoke again something like ten minutes later, her tone measured and warm. "Your first lesson with the Uchiha boy is tomorrow, is it not?"

"It is." Hiashi confirmed blandly.

"The village council meeting is tomorrow night; make sure that you are not late."

"I will be there in good time. I wish to speak with Fugaku of my impressions before we begin, you see."

"I do." Hotaru said, sipping a little sake to hide her smile, though the light in her eyes betrayed mischief. "Perhaps I will invite Mikoto in for tea while you are teaching. I am certain we could find much to speak on."

"Certainly, it would be a dereliction of our duty as hosts to not offer her refreshments." he smiled. "Though she may be accustomed to such discourtesies from Hyuuga; after all, my brother would often neglect his duties in her presence when we were younger."

"Hizashi neglected his duties? How scandalous."

"Indeed. He would often abandon his eternal responsibility for my safety in favor of lessons in advanced fire jutsu, delegating the duty of watching me to his fiance." Hiashi said with a disapproving tone.

Hotaru put her cup down carefully, then looked her husband in the eyes. "I thought you said that he was taking those lessons at the Hokage's insistence. That was what he told me when he asked me to guard you."

"The Hokage did insist." Hiashi said, "He was in on the plan from the beginning."

"The plan?" she repeated expectantly.

"My plan to seduce you away from my brother." Hiashi said with great aplomb. "Hokage-sama was sympathetic to our problem and helped us subdue the Elders long enough to get our way."

"So that 'irregularity' in the engagement contracts that led to Kanei and I switching fiances was-"

"Only present in the Hokage's copies, which are the legally binding ones. But it worked out in the end. Kanei always fancied Hizashi more than she did me, though it certainly took her long enough to admit it." Hiashi explained.

"Marrying the younger brother isn't nearly as prestigious, after all." Hotaru said, still giving her husband a bit of the evil eye. "It took years before Kanei completely came around. Were Hizashi and Mikoto close? Is it possible...?" she trailed off, but any shinobi worth two kunai could see what she was asking.

"They were good friends, but after they were married they were always very appropriate and in company when they met. Maybe, if it had been the older boy... Maybe." Hiashi shifted uncomfortably at the thought, taking a long sip of tea, "But the younger one is only a little younger than Neji, and you know how they were by the time he was born."

"Inseparable." Hotaru said gravely, refilling both their sake cups with more quickness than grace.

"And ever after, beyond death." Hiashi threw back the alcohol with practiced ease before holding out his cup for a refill.

* * *

"I already ordered some cookies from the girl one floor down. Sorry." Kakashi made to close his apartment door again but the young boy thrust his foot into the gap with the speed of long practice.

"Excuse me Jounin Hatake, but I need to speak to you please!" Sasuke held up a small clipboard with one hand as he braced himself against the door-jam with the other, anticipating the classic shove-and-slam tactic. "I have a mission from school."

"A mission?" Kakashi was mildly interested and pulled the door a few inches away from the kid's foot. He thought the practice of sending five year olds on missions had ended with the last war.

"Yes, we have an intelligence gathering mission where we have to do some interviews." Sasuke explained, speaking quickly but clearly while he still had the elusive Jounin's attention "I have the topic of Nin-dogs and I need to interview you. I have an appointment to speak with Inuzuka Tsume, but my report would be incomplete without your input."

"Oh." Kakashi opened the door and motioned for the kid to come in. He had known intellectually that school in Konoha had changed radically from his own abbreviated time there, but _interrogation training?_ He had thought things would have gotten softer without an active war going on. Perhaps they were taking a more gradual approach towards the topic, rather than the rather shocking indoctrination to the realities of ninja life that he had received. This would be 'unclassified background interview of non-hostile subject', a basic exercise; so he would only be as infuriating as he normally was, rather than using any actual resistance techniques. Unless he got bored; then all bets were off.

"Have a seat," the gray-haired man motioned at the small table that was the 'dining room' of his small apartment. "I'll make some tea." he turned to the closet of appliances that defined the kitchen.

"Thank you." the kid was polite, at least. He organized the papers from his clipboard into two stacks and then took out a pen to jot down the answers. "The first question is 'How did you come to have your nin-dogs?' Yours are summons, right?"

"Yes, but our first meeting was at a cabaret. Pakkun and Bull were performing the 'Dragon and the Butterfly' dance during intermissions while the others provided music and sound effects." he smiled as he came over to the table with the tea and two cups, thoroughly enjoying the kid's expression. "It was the strangest performance of the Dragon and the Butterfly ever performed in the elemental countries, but not without its own beauty. I knew then that I had to have them."

"Ah." though Sasuke's eyes were of course a bland white and he had schooled his mouth into a neutral line, his eyebrows spoke volumes to the Masked Master of Eyebrow Expression. They said 'What the heck?!', 'must keep a straight face' and 'I'm being messed with' all at once. He pulled out a fresh sheet of paper, abandoning his outline altogether "So, how did you... lure them away from the stage?"

"Well, it all began when I convinced one of the serving girls to arrange a meeting between the Ninken troupe and Me, their new biggest fan. I knew that..." Kakashi proceeded to weave a tale of intrigue and strange coincidences, with several tense fight scenes and a highly dramatic escape via chandelier, pausing at regular intervals so that his guest could catch up with his dictation. Sasuke made all the right noises and asked questions at all the right places, and even managed to catch Kakashi in an inconsistency which the jounin blithely spun into a whole side-adventure, merrily embellishing the already outrageous tale even further.

Eventually they reached the end of the story and the two just sat for a moment, staring at each other, waiting. The younger was the first to break. "So, the first question is 'How did you come to have your nin-dogs?'"

...._A few hours later_....

"I knew you'd be able to see through me. I also guessed that you would humor me, just like my brother does."

"That's a big assumption." Kakashi pointed out.

"You're the one who asked big brother about pickle seeds; you have a sense of humor."

"I do not see how that proves anything."

Sasuke crossed his armed across his chest. "So we both know that the report is both real and a good excuse. We both also know why I'm here, so will you talk to me?" Kakashi made a noise, but the kid pressed on, forestalling the protest. "I know that I shouldn't actually ask how you got your eye, or who from, or why, or anything related to that, because Itachi says you won't say and I don't have the clearance anyway. I just want to know what it's been like, to be the only non-Uchiha with a Sharingan. Did they try to take it away? Or adopt you?"

Kakashi sipped his tea, trying to maintain his equilibrium. Even technically unasked questions stirred memories he still had trouble putting to rest.

* * *

Notes:

Sorry it so ridiculously long to post this; it took forever to write the last section, though it may not look like it! Am working on the next chapter right now, hopefully to be posted sometime this month. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, the encouragement to continue really helps.

(1) Decided in my little universe all children go to a primary school, where they learn to read, write, do math, and interact with each other before some of them enter the Ninja Academy and the civilians to-be go to a regular school.


	5. Answered

Throwback 5?: Answered

_"There was a great commotion and trouble when it became known. Many people were upset, mostly outside the Uchiha, at the precedent; they said if our enemies discovered that Sharingan eyes could be transplanted, they would stop at nothing to obtain Sharingans for themselves."_

The Uchiha had been expecting some sort of backlash by the more reactionary members of the Hyuuga clan after the Council of Clans that was scheduled for the Thursday after Sasuke's unexpected manifestation. They had not expected that the attack would be before the much anticipated first lesson in the afternoon and before the equally preparation-intensive council meeting later that evening. Instead, it came before Lunch.

No one had seriously considered that the kidnappers would strike in broad daylight, snatching Sasuke from the playground of the primary school during morning recess. It goes against many years of ninja traditions to attack after dawn, and attacking the school was far enough beyond the pale that even those who had been sympathetic to the kidnappers' cause were disgusted. It wasn't the ninja academy; it was a kindergarten.

It started with a gentle genjutsu of normalcy, then a duo of sub-dual specialists took the boy. He managed to cut one of them with a mostly dull kunai, but no five-year old could hope to resist a senior chuunin and special jounin in a fight. Only one of the children in the class realized something was wrong while the kidnappers were still in sight, and she spread the alarm quickly. Hinata Hyuuga was very shy, but she wasn't about to let down her newest friend in his time of need.

So, it was only a double-handful of minutes later that a scratch team of trackers was on the case, led by a one-eyed masked man and his pack.

* * *

_"Others were just offended on principle." _

"My brother will hunt you down, my father will kill you, and my mother will make sure they never find all the pieces." Sasuke said through the remains of a gag.

"Shut up!" the younger of the two kidnappers hissed even as he slammed his hand over Sasuke's mouth.

Unrepentant, Sasuke sank chakra-enhanced teeth into a convenient finger, then wrenched his head side-to-side as far as his bonds and his victim's grip would allow. He tasted metal and salt and his captor swore, yanking the savaged appendage away. He seized the moment: "HEEEEEEELP! ITACHI! MOTHER!" Sasuke didn't expect anyone to hear him, but...

"Shut up, you little shi-!" Whap! An instant of pain followed by darkness.

"Fool!" the older kidnapper snarled. "He has to be conscious during the Sealing!"

* * *

_They didn't realize that there are precedents for the gift of Sharingan eyes between Uchiha. I was the first outside the clan to receive such a gift, but in keeping with true Uchiha tradition, they stole and adapted a solution to the possibility of theft._

"Through this door and down the hall to the left. There's at least seven of them, and the boy in unconscious." the Aburame chuunin reported, directing the odd collection of ANBU operatives, semi-retired jounin, nin-dogs and Policemen/Uchiha towards their targets' hiding place. "The walls and ceiling are too thick for Byakugan to penetrate in either direction. There may be other exits, but my allies will have tagged all of the targets by the time you attack. We will track any that escape."

"Good." Kakashi motioned for his makeshift team to move into position. "Lizard, Mikoto, Tsume and Kuromaru for the initial assault; knock them off balance. Deer and Itachi to secure and evacuate the victim. Tekka secure the exit and watch our backs. My pack and I will take care of any who try to flee."

Nods and sounds of acknowledgment from the group, then all hell breaks loose.

* * *

_You should remember this: the Uchiha do not abandon those they consider their own, even when it angers outsiders. They would never let the Hyuuga steal and seal you like they do their own._

"Sasuke, wake up. It's safe to wake up now." Mikoto tried to coax her son back to consciousness.

"No." the stubborn boy replied, trying to roll away from her hands. He rolled directly into Itachi's knees.

"You should listen to mother." the older boy told him, flicking his fingers against his brother's forehead.

"Itachi! You came!" Sasuke deigned to open his eyes, taking in the circle of concerned heads leaning over and blocking his view of the sky. "Mother! Father!" he sat up and gave his mother a hug.

"Of course we came." Mikoto chided him even as she squeezed the breath from his lungs. "We would never let them steal you away from us."

"I wasn't worried." Sasuke assured her, then looked past her and Fugaku, who had enfolded them both into his arms. "Kakashi-sempai! I did like you said I should and made them knock me out! Kuromaru, I made my teeth sharp like you do so I could chew through the gag and bite them! Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"You didn't piss on them like I said you should." Pakkun complained from Kakashi's shoulder.

Sasuke flushed, "I didn't have any left. I had just used the toilet."

"You should always keep some in reserve." Pakkun scolded. "You never know when you'll need it."

"Yessir." the boy said in much the same tone he used with his father's edicts.

"What have you been teaching him?" Mikoto accused Kakashi, Tsume, and the ninja dogs all in a single glance.

"What to do if he was kidnapped by jealous Hyuuga." Tsume replied flippantly. "He didn't want you to know that he was worried about it, but Kuromaru could smell it on him when he came by to do the report interview. Just the basic precautions; fighting back intelligently, leaving a trail, that sort of thing." the rough looking jounin grinned. "He did good for a pup."

Sasuke flushed a little at the praise but smiled fiercely at his rescuers, Itachi tried unsuccessfully to hide his own laugh, and Fugaku beamed with approval at his youngest son. Against this unprecedented onslaught Mikoto was forced to capitulate and smile a little herself. "Thank you. All of you."

Kakashi waved off the thanks with his usual casualness, but Kuromaru growled something for Tsume to translate. "The pup will repay the favor someday, when he is old enough."

Sasuke nodded his agreement; Fugaku looked a little skeptical but said nothing. Kakashi excused himself to inform the Hokage that Sasuke had woken and was unharmed and Tsume left with similar excuse on her lips but a much darker expression on her face.

"What about the people who did it?" Sasuke asked his father quietly after the crowd had started to break up. Fugaku had taken Sasuke from Mikoto when they all stood up, refusing rather uncharacteristically to let him walk on his own.

"The Anbu and jounin took them to the Hokage tower for confinement. Hiashi Hyuuga and his wife should be on their way there now." Fugaku said softly, but did not gloss over the truth. "We agreed that it was a bad idea to have the police hold them because most of the police are your uncles and aunts and cousins. Your clan will not take this incident lightly or well. Some may have lost their tempers and hurt the prisoners before the Hokage could decide their punishment."

"That would be bad." Sasuke agreed, laying his head on Fugaku's shoulder.

"It would be well deserved." Mikoto growled. "I'd like to-

"Dear." Fugaku drew out the word and made a cutting motion with his free hand. "I am sure the Hokage will make sure they are appropriately punished. For now, I think it is time for lunch and it is Sasuke's turn to choose where we eat."

_So, to answer your question. It was awkward at first, but once the initial furor settled down it was fine. The Uchiha made a new seal that shared only a slight resemblance to the Hyuuga Seal, so that the Sharingan could not be taken from me against my will. The sharingan must be activated when it is taken to be effective in another ninja's body; I could not deactivate Obito's sharingan on my own, so they made a seal that would deactivate it for me under certain circumstances, ones I could control. Something along the same lines can be made for you._

_

* * *

_

_Author Note: yes, it is Kakashi in Italics. sorry about the delay in updates, but the computer I had been using died spectacularly (power surge took out the power supply and the mother board). Posting from my shiny new laptop.  
_


End file.
